Good Luck Charlie!
by PercyJackson67
Summary: Can't really think of a summary for this one, but it's a Lemon, so enjoy. Or don't. First chapter- Charlie masturbates. (She's 16 now)
1. Chapter 1

**Good Luck Charlie!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie or any of its characters, settings, nor any other characters from other Disney Channel TV shows that may or may not appear in this fanfiction. Also, this is a Rated M fic, and there will be sexual situations depicted in this story, including incest, lesbian, and possibly some bestiality (if I decide to add Dog with a Blog to it).

"Hey, Charlie, it's your big sister Teddy! Well, today was a very important day for you, it's your sixteenth birthday! Now, the original plan was to do these video diaries until you turned about 12, but I just enjoyed doing them so much, I figured I'd give myself another five years or so. Anyways, it's almost present time, and Jo is insisting that we get to the living room soshe can give you her "super secret birthday present" that we all know is more Austin Moon and Ally Dawson CDs and fifty bucks. Seriously, just because she and Gabe won the lottery a few years ago, doesn't mean they have to rub it in our face and outdo us all when it comes to birthday presents."

"Teddy! Come on, we're waiting on you!"

"Well, now I've got mom griping at me, so I'd better get going." Teddy put her camera back on it's charger and headed out into the living room, where almost all of Charlie's friends and family were waiting eagerly.

**So, I'd better provide a bit of background for what's going on so far. (Btw, when I do an author's note in a chapter, I put it in bold, so when you see bold, that's an AN.) Okay, first of all, this is about ten years after the Disney Channel Sitcom: Good Luck Charlie. Charlie is 16 (obviously), Teddy is 27 (because I'm not sure about the difference in their ages) and is a single singer/songwriter producing under Starr Records, and is friends with Austin and Ally. PJ is in the Army, is 29, and is single (again, not sure about the age difference), Gabe is 22 years old (still not sure), married to Jo, won the lottery and instantly became a millionaire (which influenced, partially, Jo's decision to marry him). Toby is about 11 now. Bob died two years ago because one of his poisin traps had a premature detonation and got him before he could get away. The Duncans and friends have already grived and accepted his passing. So, there you have it. If I think of something else I should mention, I'll throw it into another AN.**

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Cece said. She and Rocky had taken a weeks vacation from Shake It Up! Chicago and decided to come celebrate Charlie's birthday with their friends, the Duncans.

"Alright, can we get to the presents now?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"Yes, we can do presents now, Gabe, Jo, why don't you start?" Amy asked, almost as impatient as Charlie.

"Alright, well, this year, we got her something super special. After all, my sister-in-law doesn't turn 14 every day!" Jo said. "This year, instead ofthe usual Austin Moon and Ally Dawson CDs and $50, we got you Austin Moon and Ally Dawson CDs and $100!"

_Right, so I was wrong about that. Mental note: correct myself about Jo's gift in the next video diary._ Teddy thought.

"Sweet! I love these songs!" Charlie squealed with excitement.

"Open PJ's next. We've got him on video chat for about another minute or so, somake it quick, sweetie." Amy said, gesturing to a laptop on the couch with PJ's face staring back at Charlie.

Charlie smiled at her oldest brother and grabbed a large green package from the top of the stack. She tore open the paper and gasped as she saw a small golden statuette of the Egyptian goddess Isis, among other Egytpian gods and goddeses. PJ was stationed in Giza, where the Saudi Arabians had just attaked the Great Sphinx.

**That's another thing. I'm not sure whether there **_**was**_** any fighting anywhere near Giza, Egypt in the "War against Terrorism", but for the purpose of this story, there was, and is.**

"I hope you like it, Charlie. I know how much you like Mythology and stuff like that."

"You kidding? I love it. Thank you, PJ!"

"You're welcome, Charlie." Everyone then heard some noise in the background, and PJ turned to yell at someone outside his tent. "Uh-oh. I've got to go, Charlie. Cpt. Ross is going to be PO'ed if I don't show up for the morning briefing. I love you, Charlie, Happy Birthday! Say bye to everyone for me, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." The computer screen went blank, then Amy closed it and stored it on a small table to the side of the couch. Charlie hung her head low, staring at her brother's gift to her. Everyone was silent for a while, they all knew the drill. Since Charlie was 10, and PJ first went into the Army, every time she talked to him via webcam, she became slightly depressed after hanging up, and wouldn't talk to anyone for ten to fifteen minutes. She loved her entire family, but PJ was by far her favorite sibling.

Ten minutes later, Charlie was perfectly chipper once more, and had opened almost all of her other presents. There was just one more envelope left, which Teddy handed to her.

"Okay, Charlie, this one is from Austin, Ally, Rocky, Cece, and me."

"What is it?"

"Open it and see!"

Charlie opened it up and her eyes lit up when she saw the tickets inside. Concert tickets. Tickets to the "Star Records presents: Starstruck" tour.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, I talked to Jimmy Star, and he said that Austin would be performing here in Denver for a few nights, and that he could reserve one night fora private concert, just for you! He even agreed to let Ally and I perform."

"And, he let the entire cast of Shake It Up! Chicago serve as the background dancers." Rocky said.

"Wow! This is amazing! Thanks!"

"Glad you like it, sis." _Hah! Take that, Jo!_

"Charlie, why don't you go put your gifts away while we set everything up outside, okay?" Amy said as she and everyone else headed to the backyard to start setting up the barbecue.

"Okay!" Charlie grabbed her gifts and ran down stairs. Since Teddy had moved out after she turned 18, Charlie had taken her old bedroom. She set up the golden gods and goddesses on her dresser and popped in one of her Daughtry CDs. She put away all her new clothes and shoes, then plopped down on her bed, listening to the CD.

She lay back and glanced over to her favorite gift of the day: PJ's. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting the music wash over her. She started thinking back to the last year of her life, what had happened, what she regretted, and suddenly stopped at one of her favorite, and least favorite memories of just three months ago.

_She and Tony had been dating for about three months, and had grown very attached to him. At that point, she thought she was in love with him, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but what do teenagers really know about true love? At that point, she thought she was ready to go to the next step in their relationship. _

_ Charlie invited Tony over for dinner to meet her mother and younger brother. They had a pleasant conversation, and everyone had a good time. After dinner, Charlie took Tony down to her room while Amy and Toby did the dishes. _

_ "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Charlie." Her mother had warned her. "You won't be able to take it back, if you do."_

_ If only she had listened, she might've spared herself a lot of heartbreak._

_ The two teenagers entered her room, and she put on a CD, blaring the music so her mother wouldn't hear. She had Tony sit down on her bed while she took a deep breath, debating in her mind on whether she was really ready to do this. Finally, her heart, which said "yes!", won out, and she ignored her mind, which said "no!". _

_ She slowly undid her blouse, slipping it over her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. She heard Tony's breath catch in his throat, and she smiled, reassuringly. She reached her hands down to her skirt and undid the button and zipper, letting it fall to the ground as well._

_ That night, Charlie lost her innocence to the boy she thought was the love of her life. That night, she bore her heart, and gave herself over to him. And that night, she opened herself up to a world of pain._

_ A week later, she was walking around at school, heading for the girls bathroom, when she heard panting from the next stall over, and moaning. Normally, she paid such noises no mind at all, there was almost always someone in the bathroom having sex, but this time was different, and she didn't know why, until they finished and Tony walked out of the stall with Alice Middleton, both of them pulling up their pants. Charlie and Tony froze when they saw each other, and Charlie ran out of the bathroom, her eyes quickly filling up with tears._

Despite the fact that Tony had cheated on her and broke her heart, Charlie still held that memory dear, for it was the first time she had ever felt that way, the first time she had been like that with anyone. Of course, her mother had known about her "horizontal tango", if only because she herself had used the "blare the radio" trick when she was a teenager, and her mother before her, and so on and so forth.

Charlie felt herself begin to become aroused at the memory of her first time, and decided she couldn't very well rejoin the party in the state she was in. She slowly discarded her T-shirt and blue jeans, and closed her eyes, remembering that night with exquisite detail.

_She moaned against his mouth as he reached his left hand down to stroke her. His right hand was buried in her golden hair, her breasts pressed against his rock hard chest._

Charlie laid back down on the bed and gently began rubbing herself through her panties.

_Tony's hand slowly worked its way underneathe her panties and rubbed her, putting pressure on her that made her want to scream in ecstasy. He quickly andsuddenly ripped her panties off her, ruining them, her bra quickly joining them in the trash can._

She removed her undergarments, careful not to destroy them and began twisting her nipples with one hand while the other hand rubbed her clit quickly and hard. She moaned as waves of pleasure washed over her.

_He hesitated as he poised himself at her entrance, asking her for permition, which she consented._

She felt herself building to a close as the song reached its chorus.

[And then I crashed into you, And I went up in flames. Could've been the death of me, But then you breathed your breath in me. And I crashed into you, Like a runaway train. You will consume me, But I can't walk away.]

_ She gasped as she felt his member sliding inside her, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. He stopped as he reached a wall-like thing inside her. She remembered from Sex Ed. that it was called the hymen. She nodded again to say go ahead. A sharp pain, and there was no going back, no stopping what was happening._

She slid her middle finger inside herself as the song reached the second chorus.

[And then I crashed into you, And I went up in flames. Could've been the death of me, But then you breathed your breath in me.]

_He pulled out and pushed in hard and quickly, the pain from the first penetration still lingering, but it was an enjoyable pain. He moved faster, thrust harder with each stroke, both of them building to the inevitable end._

Charlie moaned and groaned as she slid another two fingers inside herself and fingered herself rapidly, her wrist slapping against her thigh.

[And I crashed into you, Like a runaway train. You will consume me, But I can't walk away. From your face, your eyes are burning to me. You saved me, you gave me just what I need. Oh, just what I need.]

_ Charlie screamed in ecstasy as they both finally came, their essences mixing and mingling inside her. Luckily, she had a birth-control pill in her dresser, so she needn't worry about that. Tony collapsed on top of her, exhausted._

[And then I crashed into you, And then I crashed into you, And then I crashed into you, And then I crashed into you, And I crashed into you,Like a runaway will consume me, But I can't walk away.]

Charlie screamed silently, and had a massive orgasm as the song came to an end and the CD stopped spinning in the player. She lay there, panting, trying to catch her breath. Only after another five minutes or so did she remove her fingers, and head to the shower to wash off her recent deed. Once out of the shower, she dressed herself in a white cotton blouse, blue skinny jeans and brown cowgirl boots, then turned out her light and joined her family in the back yard.

**So, let me know what you think. If you don't like it, then let me know, but please, do so without blowing up at me, and if you do like it, use constructive criticism to tell me what I can do better. Also, let me know what you would like to happen next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Luck Charlie!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie or any of its characters, settings, nor any other characters from other Disney Channel TV shows that may or may not appear in this fanfiction. Also, this is a Rated M fic, and there will be sexual situations depicted in this story, including incest and lesbian. (The "bestiality" comment I made last time was a joke.)

"Hey Charlie, we were wondering what was taking so long." Teddy said when she spied her younger sister standing in the doorway.

"Sorry. I took a shower and changed."

"Still, it usually takes you only a few minutes to shower and change. It took you almost thirty minutes."

"You time me in the shower?"

"Okay, first of all, that's not even funny. Second, you and I shared a bathroom when I still lived here, I knew how long it took you, because you always got to it before I could."

"Yeah, but that was nine years ago. I've grown up since then."

"Not when it comes to the bathroom. Remember when you stayed a week at my house while mom and dad went on vacation two years ago, you still only took about ten minutes."

"Fine, whatever. So I took a bit longer in the bathroom than usual, big deal. It _is_ my birthday after all."

"Fair enough. Okay everybody, Charlie's here! Let's eat!"

"It's about time!" Toby said from where he sat by Rocky at a white picnic table.

"Shut up, dweeb!" Charlie exclaimed as she took the seat of honour at the head of the table.

Toby stuck his tongue out at the sixteen-year-old girl, to which she quickly responded by flicking his ear.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"It was supposed to, that's the point."

"Mom!"

"Don't you 'Mom!" me. You're such a big, strong man, you solve your own issues, I have to finish grilling the burgers!"

"Mom, those burgers were done ten minutes ago." Teddy pointed out.

"Well, why didn't you take them off the grill?"

"Because, you swatted my hand away and told me to leave them alone. Then when I told you they were done, you pushed me away again and turned the heat up!"

"So you're saying this was my fault?" Amy's voice started to crack up.

"No, mom, I'm not saying that."

"Actually, you kind of are." Toby corrected.

"Shut up, dweeb!" Teddy retorted, oh, so cleverly.

"Well this party just turned into a fiasco!" Amy said as she rushed back inside, tears beginning to flow from her eyes.

"Mom!" Toby said.

"Yes?" She asked, hopeful that her sweet little boy would comfort her and ask her nicely not to cry.

"Would you take the burgers with you and throw them away? I am NOT eating those."

Amy huffed, grabbed the burgers and stormed inside.

"Good going, Toby." Charlie said as she ran inside after Amy.

"Hey, at least we don't have to look at those burgers anymore!"

"Hey mom, what's really wrong?" Charlie asked her mom when she found her inside at the kitchen sink, crying.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean?" Amy asked between sniffles.

"I know that you're not bawling your eyes out over slightly burnt burgers."

"Slightly burnt? Those things look like they came straight out of a volcano!"

Charlie couldn't help but smile a little, which almost began to cheer Amy up.

"Well, even so, I know something's bothering you, so what's up?"

Amy hesitated for a minute, then replied, "It's just, I get like this after each of your, and everyone else's birthdays. I mean, for heaven's sake, each of you were a part of my body for nine months! I carried you, and I took care of you, and each one of your birthdays means you're another year older, and that's one year less that you'll be my baby. I have had five babies, three of them have moved out, and one other one isn't my baby anymore." Amy looked carefully at Charlie, as if to solidify the image in her mind's eye.

"Look at you. You've turned into a young woman before my very eyes, when only yesterday I was having to lay your clothes out for you in the mornings, and having to hold your hand when you would walk in the door to go to school, and tuck you in every night, and make the monsters under your bed and in your closet go away. And now you're not even a virgin anymore!" Before the last comment, Amy had appeared to slowly be calming down, but after, the waterworks started all over again.

"It's okay, mom! I mean, everyone makes mistakes, and we learn from them. A very wise lady once said that."

"Me?"

"Nope. Oprah. Seriously, that lady has advice for everything."

"See now, that's what I'm talking about. I've failed as a mother. I never give you guys advice about life, I couldn't stop you from having sex, I couldn't stop PJ from joining the Army."

"I'm just surprised they let him in. I mean, don't they have to take some kind of written test?"

Amy chuckled slightly at that, but it didn't really last. "But still, I couldn't even stop my babies from moving out! I just let them walk out that door, not really prepared for the harsh world."

"Mom, Gabe has a beautiful wife and home, and he's a multi-millionaire, PJ is finally in a big enough sandbox, and Teddy is a Star Records recording artist! I don't think any of them have to worry about the harsh world out there. And that's all thanks to you and dad. You may not give us good advice about life, but we take our advice by watching you and dad make mistakes and learn from them. You teach us about life by living it. I couldn't ask for a better mom than you."

"You really mean that?" Amy asked as she wiped away her tears.

"I do." Charlie smiled at Amy again, and Amy returned the smile, now happy again. "And look on the bright side, you're following the best adivce you ever gave us: Go big or go home."

"What do you mean?"

"When you mess up, you mess up BIG time!"

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Amy replied as she and Charlie burst out laughing. After they finished, the two of them went back outside, where Teddy was finishing grilling some fresh burgers.

"You okay, mom?" Teddy asked.

"I'm okay now. Now come on, Mama Bear wants some food!"

"Coming right up, Mama Bear!"

Everyone sat down around the picnic table and had pleasant conversations, and every once in a while, someone would say something funny and everyone wuld start laughing again.

Later that night, Teddy pulled out her camera and started finishing the day's video diary.

"Hey Charlie! I figure, you're sixteen now, so I might as well just call this my last video diary. I mean, you're probably going to remember everything that happens around here from now on. Especially today. Mom ran into the house crying today because she burnt the burgers for your birthday party, and I don't know what you said, but whatever you said, you cheered her right up. Anyways, you just called me down to your room, my old room, right before I started this segment, so I'd better go see what you wanted. In any case, just once more... Actually, I think you're doing just fine, so there's no need to wish you "good luck", Charlie!"

"Teddy!"

"I'm coming, Charlie!"

"What do you want?" Teddy asked her when she got downstairs.

"I need to ask you something... odd. And I need you to not ask me why, just answer my question, then leave it be, okay?"

"Well, now you've got me curious, so I can't promise that. But I will promise that whatever you say will be kept between us. That good enough?"

Charlie hesitated, then, "Fine, but you can't judge me, okay?"

"Alright. What's up?"

"Well, I've been taking Sex Ed. at school, but it doesn't really explain everything to me, and the things that it does explain, it only goes into the facts about it, not like what it feels like, or how you should react to it. Anyways, I was just wondering if you would mind explaining it to me better."

"Don't feel comfortable talking to Mom about huh? Yeah, I get that. And don't worry, not understanding it isn't bad. As a matter of fact, I think they do that on purpose to scare teenagers away from it. So, what don't you understand? I'll be happy to answer any questions, but first, this doesn't happen to have anything to do with wanting to have sex with a boy, does it?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay, just asking! Okay, so what don't you understand?"

"Everything. I mean, except for the basics. You know, what certain parts are, what exactly to do if you want to have a baby, not that I do, of course."

"Wow, that's a lot of explaining. Where do I start?"

Both girls were silent for almost five full minutes whil Teddy thought. Then, Charlie broke the silence. "I... I guess... you... could... sh-sh-sh-show... m-m-m-me."

"What?"

"I said I... guess you... could... show me."

"What, you mean like, show you show you?"

"Yeah."

**So, waddyathink? Reviews!**


End file.
